


You won't need those, will you?

by DefInitelyCanActuallyRead



Series: Def Initely's Zootopia One-shots [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Another one-shot, F/M, Skinny Dipping, cuz i can only write that, god help me, hey look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead/pseuds/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny-dipping is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You won't need those, will you?

**Author's Note:**

> ...right? I mean, I've never tried it.

“Welcome home, Judy!”  
“Thanks guys!”  
“And welcome to the Hopps Family Farm, Nick!”  
“Nice to finally meet Officer Nick Wilde!”  
“Thanks for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Carrots.”

Holidays!

Judy and Nick didn't think that they, of all ZPD officers, would ever be sent on holidays by the chief himself. Because apparently, it's not healthy to work so much. And that was just about the most crazy thing Judy had ever heard since she was assigned to Precinct One. Nick, however, was quite glad to finally be able to kick back for more than a few hours... That would turn out to be harder than he imagined, with about two hundred and seventy-five smaller bunnies running around laughing, shouting, sometimes crying, but mostly just being kids. Which meant _loud_.

“Ugh. Never having kids.” he mumbled.  
“You'll change your mind when you meet THE vixen that'll get you so crazy you'll forget all about little ol' me.” Judy replied, nudging him with a smile.  
“Yeah, not happening. You're my partner and best friend.” he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders.

After a tour of the surprisingly large farmhouse, with all its underground network of tunnels and tunnels of rooms for the kids, wide acres of fields and fascinating picture books that Judy promised to burn the next time she wound up alone with them, Judy had pulled Nick out of the madhouse of little fuzzy balls of noise, and shown to the hammocks in the backyard bordering the corn field.

They were both laying in their hammock, bathing in the Bunnyburrow afternoon sunlight, when Nick took a deep breath.

“Wow.” he said. “The countryland is awesome.”  
“I wish you'd come here sooner.”  
“It's hot, though.” he said, tugging at his collar.  
“Not as hot as you, you handsome devil.”  
“Aww, Carrots. The first genuine compliment since...”

He stopped, blinked, and sat up.

“...Ever, right?”

Judy seemed to be struck with the same realization.

“...Holy fluff, you're right.”

There was a second of silence, during which they stared at each other.

“I think that needs fixin'.” Nick said, with a smirk.  
“Okay, here I go...” 

Judy took a posture of exaggerated focus. She groaned, rubbing both her indexes on her temples.

“Dumb fox!” she suddenly shouted. “Dangit! Sorry Nick, I just can't. I don't know how I did it that time.”  
“You wound me.” he said, sniffling.  
“Come on, you drama queen, stop it already.”  
“What... do... uh...aaaAAA- **CHOO**!!”

He shook his head.

“I just remembered why I don't come to the countryside so much.” he said, rubbing his snout.  
“Do you want a tissue?”  
“No thanks, it's fine.” he said, with a dismissive paw wave. “Phoo, it's really hot, today, though.”

He sat up, and unbuttoned his shirt. Judy whistled, and Nick chuckled.

“I know, I know, I'm incredibly handsome, but please calm your hormones.” he said, laying back down.

Suddenly, Judy sat up.

“I just got an idea!”  
“Oh, crap, here we go.” Nick said.  
“Let's go skinny-dipping!”

Nick slowly turned his head to look at the very excited-looking bunny.

“...What?”  
“Skinny-dipping!”  
“I know, I heard you, but why?”  
“Come on, it's super fun, it feels really nice, and the weather is perfect! Besides, I know the perfect spot!”

She stood up, and quickly walked up to Nick's hammock.

“Please?”

Nick stared. She wore that one pout. That one pout he absolutely could not say 'no' to. He smiled.

“Fine.” he said, getting up. “Those eyes are seriously not fair.”  
“Yay! Come on!”

She grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him towards the farmhouse.

 

“Wait, wait, don't open them yet...”  
“Carroooots, this is getting old, I like to see where I'm going.”  
“We're almost there, come on...”  
“Ugh.”  
“Look out, right foot, there's a rock... aaaaand, open your eyes!”

Nick obliged... 

“Ta-dah!” Judy exclaimed, striking a pose.

His eyes widened.

Judy had brought Nick through the woods to a small pond of clear water, born from a little stream of water running through the small trees that bordered it, late afternoon sunlight filtering through the leaves. The pond was probably too shallow for an animal much bigger than a bunny.

“Wow, this place is pretty.” he said, bewildered.  
“I know! I discovered it when I was a kid, with some of my siblings... We stayed here having fun so long that my parents had started looking for us!”  
“I think I see whaaaaat are you doing?” he said, trailing off.

Judy had unbuttoned her flannel shirt, and laid it on a nearby rock. She turned her head to face him, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. 

“What? Are we not skinny-dipping anymore?”

He shook his head to dismiss the blush he felt was coming up on his face.

“Uh, no, we are, but...”  
“You won't need those, will you?” she said, gesturing to his clothes.

He looked down, and back at Judy. He cleared his throat.

“I don't think so.” he said.  
“Then get them off. Get comfortable. Trust me, it'll be great!” she said, laying her bra on the rock, then reaching down to remove her jean shorts.

Nick took a deep breath, and started unbuttoning his shirt. When he had removed it and hung it on a low branch, he looked down.

“Come on, Slick Nick, don't tell me you're embarrassed.”  
“I'm not, I'm not, it's just...” he stopped when he saw Judy's eyebrow shoot up. “...Okay, yes I am, I've just never done this before...”  
“That's fine, you can keep your underwear, if you don't feel comfortable...”  
“No, no, it's fine...” he said, pulling his pants down. “I'll muscle through it.”

He froze when he realized what he said.

_Fantastic choice of words, there. Amazing job._

He turned around, and slowly and awkwardly pulled down his boxers, hanging them from the branch, then turning back, covering himself up. Judy had also gotten completely naked. She didn't seem the least bit bothered. He gave a sheepish smile, and Judy giggled.

“Come on, now, the last one in is a lazy sloth!” she said, hopping to the pond.  
“...Be right there.”

Judy jumped into the fresh pond waters, waving her arms around.

“Eeeeeheeheeee, it's kinda cold at first!” she said, laughing and squealing.  
“Heheh, yeah...” 

Nick wished he could control his calm and collected facade. He could really use it at that moment. 

“Come on in, it's great!” she said, excitedly.

Nick slowly walked up, and dipped a toe in.

“Geh, that's cold.” he said, shuddering.  
“Aw, come, now, it's not that bad! Look at me, I jumped right in, no problem!”

He plunged a foot, shuddered, then the other foot, and shuddered again...

“Eeeeeh, it's cooold...” he said, practically shaking.

That's when the tsunami hit. 

Or at least that's what he thought.

Judy had only thrown a cold dose of pondwater all over the fox's naked body.

“GAAAH!!” he shouted, as Judy burst out laughing.

He stared, and frowned.

“Why, you little--!” he said, running into the water.  
“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!” Judy squealed in feigned terror.

When he caught her, he lifted her up above water level, and tickled her furiously.

“You little rascal, I'll teach you to drench a police officer!”  
“Eeeeeeh! Noooo, stooohohoooop!” Judy struggled to say, laughing uncontrollably.

Eventually, Nick lost balance, and they both fell into the fresh water.

Nick lifted his head above the surface, and shook vigorously. He looked around.

“You were right, this IS great!” he said.  
“I'm so glad you like it!” Judy said, swimming up to him.  
“Carrots--”  
“Naked hug!”

She lunged as best she could, and wrapped her arms around Nick's shoulders, who shuddered again.

“Carrots, you're cold!”  
“You think so? I like to think I'm a pretty hot bunny.”  
“That's not what I--”

She raised her eyebrows.

“...Okay fine, yes, you're hot, but let go, right now, your fur is COLD.”  
“You'll warm me up no problem, let me have this.”  
“Ugh, fine.” he wrapped his own arms around her, smiling.

They hugged for a good thirty seconds, which, Nick had to admit, wasn't as bad as he thought, as cold and wet as it was.

“Hey Nick.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Let's do this again, sometime.”

He pulled away, and they looked into each other's eyes. Nick smiled.

“Fiiiine, if you insist.”  
“You're such a dumb fox.” she said, splashing some water on his face.  
“Hey!”

He splashed back, and they engaged in a fierce splashing war.

After half an hour of hysterical laughing and splashing, they were both exhausted.

“Man, this was fun.” Nick said, shaking himself dry. “I'll definitely want to do this again.”  
“Yaaay!” Judy said, hopping up and hugging him again.  
“Dangit, Carrots, I just dried myself!”  
“Shame.” she said, squeezing tight.

Nick chuckled, and put his paws on her shoulders.

“Oh you bunnies.”  
“Shush.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this piece of fanart:
> 
> http://67.media.tumblr.com/bf1d5291eadf9c21ab68b04ae5ee5fa9/tumblr_ob03pkMgru1rjociso2_1280.png
> 
> (NSFW link, click at own risk.)
> 
> By Ambris, give 'em some love:  
> ambris.tumblr.com  
> ambris-art.tumblr.com  
> needs-more-butts.tumblr.com (NFSW blog)


End file.
